


Now it's real

by nailzer127



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Scomiche, YouTube, choir, kavi - Freeform, viral - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nailzer127/pseuds/nailzer127
Summary: Mitch, Scott, Kirstie, Avi and Kevin are all best friends who love to sing. But when one of their YouTube videos go viral, their life takes a turn.





	1. Joined

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad so I didn't copy. This is my first ever fanfiction so it probably won't be too long. Hope you enjoy!!

Avi  POV

"Whyyyyyyyy?" I asked Kevin as we walked down the hall to the choir room, already late. 

"Because you have a great bass voice and that choir needs one, trust me. Most of them are tenors and sopranos, with the few altos and baritones here and there" answered Kevin.

Kevin had managed to persuade me to join choir. I mean all my best friends go, and I don't have too bad a voice if I do say myself, being classically trained and all. Anyway Kevin heard me singing to myself last week, and wouldn't stop going on about it. He told Kirstie that I had a great voice and she kept casually mentioning it whenever we were talking, because I knew she really wanted to hear me sing. I finally gave in to Kevin today and decided to join choir. 

"Fine I'll go then." I said with a sigh. "But if I don't like it today I'm leaving"

"Deal" replied Kevin, and we shook on it. 

I walked into the choir room, and Mitch, Kirstie and Scott were already there, looking very surprised to see me there. I was surprised that I actually agreed to go. 

What if they all hate my voice? What if  what if...

I was trying to get all these negative thoughts out of my head. I just worry too much I guess. 

I walked over and stood beside Kirstie. 

Damn, Kirstie's looking really cute today!

No, I need to get these thoughts out of my head, she doesn't like me, and she's dating Jeremy of course. 

"Hi" Kirstie said to me, with her ADORABLE little side smirk.  "What made you join choir?" 

"Kevin" I replied with a slight sigh. "He finally persuaded me to join, after hearing me sing"

"Well I really can't wait to hear you then" she said with a smile. 

I think I might have a crush on her. I know it's wrong but I can't help myself. She's just so beautiful and kind and-

"Avi Kaplan?" My thoughts were interrupted when the choir director, Mr. Carrol called my name.  "Welcome to the choir! As a tradition, everybody new who joins choir has to sing in front  of the class, so I can see what your tone is and how you sing"

I almost fainted when he said that. 

"I- I don't really, um, want to." I mumbled

"C'mon, it won't be hard just a chorus of a song"

I sighed and walked to the front of the class. I had decided to sing Rolling in the Deep by Adele. 

I took a deep breath

"We could have had it all"  
"Rolling in the deep"

I finished the chorus and nobody said a word. Not even Mitch. 

Everybody body looked in awe, or shocked, couldn't really tell. 

After the awkward silence, Mr. Carroll said "I think you're a bass"

Then I went and stood back beside Kirstie. "That was amazing". She smiled and gave me a hug. I never wanted to let go...


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow" I mumbled, with a hint of jealousy seeping through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I think I'm going to stick to randomly updating once or twice a week, as it's just easier. And this chapter is set about a week after the end of the last one. So yeah here's chapter two, and hope you enjoy!

Kirstie POV

"Wow" I mumbled, with a hint of jealousy seeping through. 

"She's not too bad if I do say so myself" Avi laughed. 

I tried to giggle but I sounded really bitter. Avi had just gotten this new girlfriend called Zoe and he was showing me a pic of her on Instagram. 

"What's wrong?" Avi asked me. 

"Nothing... I-I'm fine"

"Sure?"

"Yep. 102%"

"That's not a thing"

"You're such a nerd" I giggled, for real this time. 

I was dating Jeremy, and I loved him to bits, but I'd had a crush on Avi since I first met him last year. He happened to be in maths class with me and I couldn't stop staring. That masculine beard. The soft green eyes. The beautiful smile. And then I heard his voice and I just about died. It was so sexy and deep. And when I heard him sing... I was in awe. 

RRRIIIIINNNNGGG

There goes the bell. Lunch is over and time for English. I moaned. None of my friends were in English with me. 

"Bye Kirstie!" Shouted Avi as he walked down the hallway to go to his French class. 

"Bye Avi!" I shouted back

Then he blew a kiss. And I think he mouthed love you. 

He blew me a kiss.  
Does this mean anything? Probably not. But he said love you, right? No he was most likely saying something else. I need to get over this. I'm going out with Jeremy and Avi is Zoe's boyfriend. But you never know. 

I texted him during English. 

kirstiemaldonado: hey I need to tell you something

avi_kaplan: k, but not now. Maybe after school at Starbucks?

kirstiemaldonado: ok that's good thx

avi_kaplan: k it's a date <3 

kirstiemaldonado: ok

It was a yellow heart, which usually just meant friendship but Kirstie couldn't help thinking about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, but I just wanted to get Kirstie's side of the story quickly so it would make sense in future chapters. AO3 won't allow emojis so if you read on wattpad there will be some. There is a yellow heart emoji after Avi says "k, its a date". Please leave a kudos and comment! Thanks sooo much for reading!


	3. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Girl, ask him out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I've decided that each chapter will be narrated by a different person. In this order: Avi, Kirstie, Mitch, Scott, Kevin. Anyway here's chapter three!

Mitch POV

"Girl, ask him out!" Kirstie had told me about what she had seen Avi doing when he was walking away to class.

"He's dating Zoe, I couldn't do that"

"Fine. But... Nah it's ok"

"Mitchell Grassi. What were you going to say. I don't like cliffhangers."

"It's nothing. Oh would you look at the time! I have to go home now! See ya gurl!"

As I walked out of Kirstie's house I had an idea. I'm going to call Avi and ask him about his feelings for Kirstie. I've seen the way they look at each other. Also need to find out if Scott wants to hang out. We've been flirting a lot lately since he came out and maybe we can be more than friends? I don't know, I'll find out how he feels soon enough.

When I got home I called Avi.

"Hi Avi!"

"Hi Mitch. What do you want"

"Well, I've been noticing the way you and Kirstie have been flirting and looking at each other and I was wondering if-

"Meet me at the park in five, we'll talk better there"

"Oh ok"

As I walked to the park I was thinking about Scott. I mean he's told me he's sure that he's gay, so I know that much, but I wonder if he likes me back. He's so tall though so kissing would be awkward.

When I arrived at the park, Avi was sitting on the bench, waiting for me.

"So you wanted to talk to me about Kirstie?" he said with his deep voice.

"Yeah" I said with a smirk

I told him that I had been noticing the way they looked and talked to each other.

"So do you like her?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

"Yes"

"Fine then. Maybe I am attracted to her a little. Since I first met her last year."

"Then why did you start dating Zoe?"

"Because I don't think Kirstie likes me and she had Jeremy. Does she like me?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that question so let's say it's a possibility but not confirming it."

"Oh, ok then" he said with a slight smirk

Scott text me to ask would I come home and help him make some pizza.

"I have to go now Avi. Scott text me. Bye!"

"Goodbye Mitch"

I rushed home to flirt with Scott and maybe tell Kirstie (I didn't tell her).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! Would you like it to be more Kavi orientated Scömíche, or general pre pentatonix? Tell me in the comments! And a late merry Christmas :-)


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gay
> 
> I think so anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Scömìche but there will be Kavi and normal high school PTX later on <3

Scott POV

I'm gay.

I think so anyway. The only person I've told is Mitch, who was openly gay. I'd asked him how to come out to his parents and he said to do it on a day where I'm casually hanging out with my parents, and try to start a conversation about sexuality. Then casually mention that you are gay. 

I was going to say it to them last week after my choir concert, but they were teasing me about this girl that I'd been talking to after the concert, so I decided that it's not the best time.

Speaking of choir, Avi joined! I always assumed he had a decent singing voice because his voice was so deep, but decent was an understatement. He sounded like a freaking angel who hit puberty about 4 times.

Anyway I've been thinking about Mitch. I first realised I was gay about last year, when I was talking to Mitch and he came out to me, and I was thinking about how beautiful he is, and all that fun stuff. When I was talking to a girl called Alice I really liked her but didn't feel like I could be in a relationship with a girl. I just couldn't get it into my head. So I thought about it for a few weeks and then finally decided. I didn't tell anyone for about another 6 months.

I think I have a crush on Mitch. We've been flirting a lot recently and I think he might have a crush on me as well. I mean he always-

My phone started ringing. The caller ID said Mitch Sassi-Grassi, the nickname I had given him. I answered.

"Hi Mitchy"

"Hi daddy" he said in a seductive tone

"What are you doing right now"

"Nothing, why?"

"Meet me at Chipotle in five"

"That's unexpected Scotty, but ok" then he hung up.

I ran to Chipotle and sat at the window seat waiting for Mitch. When he arrived he walked straight over to me and sat down opposite to me. I had already bought us both food so I gave him his and we started eating.

"Hey girl! Why did you want to meet up here, the Internet exists y'know."

"I know dumbass, but it's easier to talk in real life than over a Skype call."

"Fine. There better be something good to talk about, because I had to pick an outfit in two minutes, that's not usual Mitchell Grassi time."

"I don't even know why you have so much clothes"

"It's called fashion stupid. Did you come out to your parents yet?"

"No, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about, well kind of"

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Uhm... This is gonna seem a bit wierd and uh... random but I think I have a uhm... c-crush on you"

"I think I do too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time! Hope y'all hated that cliffhanger... *evil laughter*


	5. Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great. Just wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! And hope the cliffhanger at the end of last chapter didn't bother you too much ;-) Also, DAILY UPDATES YYAAYYY!! Just tell me what you want to happen, that will give me ideas

Kevin POV

Great. Just wonderful.   
It was bad enough having to study in all your spare time, but now my parents are making me attend weekend classes to improve my grades. I wish Mrs. Carter had never said anything to my parents and I could have just kept faking an A. But now my parents have found out that my best ever grade had been a B- and my average was a D+ or C- sadly. None of my work makes ANY SENSE. I know that being dyslexic is mainly the reason for my grades but I'm still confused on why none of it makes sense. All my friends understand quickly and the teachers explain it really well. It makes no sense. Oh well, I'm meeting up with Avi at Starbucks now so hopefully that will cheer me up.

When I arrived at Starbucks, Avi was already sitting at a window seat with two cups of coffee.

"Hello Avriel Kaplan" I said cheerfully.

"Why hello there Kevin 'KO' Olusola" Avi said equally as happy.

We both burst out laughing then.

"How's Zoe?" I asked Avi about his new girlfriend.

"We kind of...uhm..." tears started welling up in his eyes.

"What's wrong bro?"

"She cheated on me"

"Oh no! With who? Why? Did you break up with her? Or the other way around? How did you find out? Who was the one to-"

"KEVIN! Sorry, but this is really sad for me. She cheated on me with Jacob, you know the really show off one in Grade 10. I have absolutely no idea why, but I think I wasn't good enough for her. I broke up with her eventually, after a lot of arguing. I found out during lunch yesterday, when I saw them kissing in the hall near the bathrooms. Good enough?"

"Man, I'm sorry I was asking so many questions. And of course your good enough for her, she probably thought that your too sexy and couldn't handle it."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're really annoying?"

"Unsurprisingly, yes."

"One question that's completely unrelated to this topic, but do you think Kirstie likes me? Even just a little?"

"Have you seen the way she acts around you? She goes redder than a Santa suit covered in red paint, and she stutters her words. All. The. Time. Like I'm being serious here, every time she talks to you all you hear from her is: 'uhh um... h-hi a-Avi'. Then she goes bright red and usually runs away."

"Well she invited me to Starbucks tomorrow to tell me something so we'll see"

"WAIT WHAT SHE INVITED YOU- ON LIKE A DATE? TO STARBUCKS TOMORROW??? WHEN DID SHE INVITE YOU AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??"

"Woah, calm down Kevin! She asked me last Monday during school, we were supposed to go straight after school that day but she had plans, so we decided to go the next Saturday, AKA tomorrow."

A/N that's an explanation to their little date that I may or may not have forgotten about so next chapter is Avi's POV so that will be the date

"Ok...no guarantees I won't be there with a camera to record your first kiss"

"SHUT. THE. HECK. UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is probably one of my longest chapters yet! How do you think their little date will go? All will be revealed #soon;-). Please kudos/comment/subscribe if you liked it!


	7. Good Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we arrived at my house, I let go of his hand to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is different to what I usually write... tell me if you like it! I don't really enjoy writing stuff like this, so there probably won't be any more scenes like this.

When we arrived at my house, I let go of his hand to open the door. I hope that he didn't mind me holding his hand. I shouldn't have done it, especially while he's dating Zoe. I opened the door to see my mom in the kitchen.

"I'm home!" I called cheerily to my mom and dad.

"I see you brought Avi back home with you, are you dating him yet? Oh Avi, she goes on and on about you an-" I cut my embarassing mom off.

"MOM! BE QUIET!" I yelled at her. Avi turned bright red and was looking at the floor.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Avi. "My mom is really embarassing"

"It's ok. I know how you feel." He replied.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs!" I grabbed Avi's arm and started pulling him to the stairs.

Once we were upstairs, he followed me into my room and we sat beside each other on my bed, but not too close together.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked me quietly.

"Of course you can" I answered.

"Zoe and I are no longer dating" he said holding back tears. "She cheated on me with Jacob" 

"The show off one in grade 10?" I asked him

"Yeah. I saw them kissing in the hallway near the bathrooms. She didn't even try and explain. When I asked her what the f*ck was going on, and she just shrugged and said I wasn't GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER. SHE SAID I WAS FAT AND UGLY AND TOO MUCH OF A WIMP SO THATS WHY SHE CHEATED ON ME INSTEAD OF JUST PLAIN BREAKING UP" He shouted, starting to cry now. I started to cry too, and we both just laid down on my bed and cried in each others arms for like, 30 minutes. After our sobbing session, we both sat up and smiled at each other. We were sitting a lot closer now. He put his hand on my cheek and we both started to lean in.

Oh no. What do I do now! He's leaning in, oh my god, I'm leaning in too. Should I pull away? Oh, nope our foreheads are touching. It's time...

Our lips met in a kiss. His lips were soft, and he seemed experienced. I kissed him back, and he leaned in to make it more passionate. I moaned slightly against his mouth. We broke apart to breathe for a second, then we both laid down on my bed. He climbed on top of me, introducing his tongue into the kiss. I moaned again, getting lost in the moment. He started to unbutton the shirt I had on, and for two seconds I thought about actually letting him. Then I became aware of what was happening.

"No. Avi. Stop. We're both not ready for this, this isn't a good idea."

"Oh my gosh, Kirstie. I'm so sorry, I just got a bit lost y'know? I'm really sorry about that, yeah we're not ready for that yet."

"It's ok, I got lost too and was about to let you continue, then I came to my senses"

"Can I ask you something Kirstin?"

"Um, ok" I said, thinking about what will happen next.

"Will you, Kirstin Taylor Maldonado do the honors of being my girlfriend?"

"YES!" I screamed at him, then gave him a long kiss on the lips. This was the moment I had been waiting for, for the past year. And it was finally here! 

"So girlfriend, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

I giggle.

"Sure, boyfriend"

I grab a DVD of 'The Fault in Our Stars' and show Avi.

"Oh no you don't" he says, trying to pick a different movie.

Eventually I won and we watched the movie. After that he went home, as it was getting late.

It was a good idea to invite him to Starbucks.


	8. Uploaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't excited about the day, until I remembered what happened Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know I haven't updated in like years. Sorry, here's another chapter!

Mitch POV

Ugggghhhhh

I wasn't excited about the day until I remembered what happened Friday night. It still sounded weird in my ears.

Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi is the boyfriend of Scott Richard Hoying.

Yay.

After we both c̶o̶n̶f̶e̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶e̶a̶c̶h̶ o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ said that we like each other, we were slowly leaning in and the next thing I knew, our lips were touching. Then I remembered that we're in public, so we went to my house, and umm... made out? It was our first time, so we both were nervous I guess. Then he asked me to be his boyfriend. And of course, I s̶a̶i̶d̶ SCREAMED yes, and attacked him with another kiss. Now I'm on my way to school to see him for the first time since Friday. Even though it's only been, like two days, and we've texted non-stop, I miss him. I walked in the school gates, and first thing I see is-

"SCOTT!" I yelled at him, jumping into his arms.

"It's only been, like, two days since you've seen each other, and yet your acting like you haven't seen each other in years! Did something happen?" Kirstie said.

"Well... uhm..." I looked over at Scott. "Should we tell 'em?" he nodded in approval. "Okay. On Friday, Scott asked me to be his boyfriend, and I said yes!" I exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Kirstie and Avi looked at each other and smirked.

Is there something they aren't telling us? I thought.

Then Avi started talking, putting his arm around Kirstie.

"While we're on the topic, I guess we should tell you that Kirstie and I started dating on Saturday!" he said, giving Kirstie a kiss on the cheek. Once again, everyone cheered. I noticed that Kevin looked a bit left out, being the only one in our group of friends who is single. I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Kurvy, you'll get a girlfriend soon. I heard that a girl in the grade above us, Esther Koop, has a crush on you. But you probably don't even know or like her that way anyway." A/N there probably won't be a lot, if any, kesther in this story soz

" Wait- really? Who told you?" Kevin asked eagerly. I knew that he has a huge crush on Esther.

"Oh, no-one, it's grand." He groaned loudly because I wouldn't tell him. I walked back over to Scott, Avi, and Kirstie.

"So you guys are together now?" I said to Avi and Kirstie. "I didn't even know that you guys broke up with Zoe and Jeremy! Wouldn't it be ironic if they got together?!"

"I really don't care about her anymore" Avi mumbled.

Then the bell went so we went to our first class, which we all had together. Luckily, our first few classes went by quickly, and soon enough it was lunch. All five of us decided to enter a radio competition that we heard of, the prize being able to meet the cast of "Glee". We decided to enter with an a cappella version of "telephone" by lady gaga. We went to the choir room to start arranging.

"So Scott, Kirstie and I will take the lead, and you and Avi will do bass and beatboxing." I said to Kevin.

Once we had it all arranged and practiced, we recorded it after school in Kirstie's house, then uploaded it to Scott's YouTube channel. I just hope that it does well, I've found that I really love to sing with my friends, a cappella is more fun than you'd think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that! I will probably be doing weekly updates from now on <3


	9. Standing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: homophobia in this chapter

Scott POV

We uploaded our video to our YouTube channel, which we just put under my name for the moment (scotthoying). After school the next day I checked to see how it was doing. I turned on my laptop and logged in. And I started screaming. Literally.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOSH!!" I screamed loud enough to make my dad yell at me to be quiet. It already had 100,000 views, in less than a week! I called the other four in a group ooVoo call and told them the good news. Everybody was really happy, and so was I. It was just little idea, five teenagers just entering a simple competition, and now it's gone viral! It's crazy. Really is.   
_

I walked into McDonald's, where I was meeting Mitch. It felt so good to say boyfriend. The last relationship I had been in was with a girl, and was two years ago. When I walked into McDonald's I gave Mitch a kiss. Then I heard someone mumble something.

"Another f*cking gay couple" I heard the man say.

Mitch started talking. "Oh really? You seem mad about that. Did you know that homophobic people always have gay children?" I put my hand on his arm

"Mitch stop. I don't want you getting into any fights"

"You're such a protective noodle. I can handle this." He looked back at the man "Homophobic people have gay children. It's to make the parents learn that they have to accept people the way they are. Wanna know something?"

"F*cking gay, " the man said.

"I'M GAY!" Mitch shouted so the whole restaurant turned to look at him. "I'm gay, and I'm proud of who I am! My family accepts me, all my close friends do, I have a wonderful boyfriend, what's your problem? If you have a problem with homosexuals, then go kiss a man. You'll feel better." Then he turned back to me. "That felt nice" Everyone in McDonald's, including all the staff, started clapping and cheering. Most of them had recorded the whole thing as well. The man who originally started all this stood up to say something, but everybody started booing him off, then he ran out the door.

"That was great, thanks for standing up for us, even though I really should have, being the-"

"It's ok! That felt really good, and I'm glad I did it. Now, let's order our food!"

We both ordered a Chicken McNuggets Happy Meal because it's way cheaper and we both only had $10 max on us. Once we had finished our food, we went to Avi's house to work on a new cover. Lots of people left comments on the video saying that they would like to see more covers.

Once we got there, we decided on a song. We were going to do 'Gold' by Kiiara. Mitch was singing lead.

"What's the lyrics for the fast part? In the song, it just sounds like 'ooh omches feder lovin oh ohchiz no'" We all laughed at Kirstie's lyrics impression.

Kevin was on his phone, presumably looking up lyrics. "According to Google Play music, the actual words are 'Roof is falling, let me love you, falling I just know'. So do you want to sing it so you can actually hear what the lyrics are, or sing it the way Kiiara does it?"

"Let's do it so you can actually hear the lyrics, our own little twist on it," Avi answered.

We finally got it all arranged and recorded it on Mitch's mom's new camera. Then we uploaded it. I hope this does as well as the other. I'm pretty proud of it, maybe we're looking at a future career or a part in PP3. I doubt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I will probably be updating once or twice a week. follow me on wattpad -nailzer1273- if it's easier to read there. Please comment and leave a kudos! And my italics and bold text isn't working so I recommend reading on wattpad


End file.
